Love is in the Hair...Net
Love is in the Hair...Net is the tenth episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Plot The episode starts with Sunny and his students helping out Miss Lopez with her dance class until the record player is repaired. Sunny suggests that the class gotta get some new equipment and Philly Phil tells him that he should see what's in the cafeteria. Miss Lopez asks Sunny to start the Tango. Her dance class is doing the tango all wrong, especially the dog. Sunny helps Miss Lopez out with the Tango. Sunny says that he knew a little bit about the Tango and it only takes two. Sunny and Miss Lopez shows the dance class the Tango. Miss Lopez asks Sunny if he knew the Electric Noodle. Sunny tells Lil' D to crank it up as he does the Electric Noodle. Sunny tells Kim that he's counting on her. Kim plays the steel drums as Sunny does the Limbo. Just as Sunny is about to do the Mexican Hat Dance, the bell rang and the class was over. Eddie suggests that Tamika would like to tango with him and Sunny said it takes two. Tamika responds to Eddie by putting a Mexican hat over his body. The students notice the substitute lunch lady, Ms. Squattinchowder and they scream. Principal Luna appears to see Ms. Squattinchowder. Principal Luna asks Sunny to write a song to win a heart of a fine woman. The meatball bomb explodes and the kitchen is dirty by Madison's fault. Notes *First appearance of Ms. Squattinchowder. ** This is the Valentine's Day special. *'Running Gag': Madison's face getting hit by many things. *This is the first and only time Madison's hair is frizzy when love is in the air, but her hair turns back to normal briefly at the end of the episode. ** Sunny called Luna "Luna Toon" as a reference to the Looney Tunes. *The old cafeteria lady uses an elephant as a hose, a porcupine as a scraper, and a pelican as a trash can. This is the second time you learn that the school does not have much equipment and uses pelicans for trash cans and a boar for a sink. ** All of the appliances being animals may be a reference to The Flintstones. * When Principal Luna says "My name is Principal Luna. You stole my woman. Prepare to fry!" it is a reference to the famous line from The Princess Bride. Quotes *'Sunny': Hold up, can we do this some other way? Principal Luna: Yes, we cannot! *'Kam': I thought I was crazy once, but it turns out a caterpillar was laying an egg in my ear canal. *''(Principal Luna pulls out a spatula)'' Eddie: He's got a cookin' utensil! *'Lil' D': It's obvious Sunny's got a thing for Miss Lopez. Eddie: You mean because she can make her hair move in slow motion like that whenever she is hit by a gust of air by a giant fan? *'Philly Phil': Sunny is in love. Kam: One time, my heart started to ache. But it turned out it was just heartworm. *'Madison': I already know the identity of Sunny's secret crush. Kim: Who is it? Madison: That's for me to know and you to find out when Sunny professes on their date. Lil' D: Date? Madison: Just leave everything to me. Trivia *'Song': Luna Love: The characters look like a drawing by Mary Blair and the setting is Mexico. ** This is the first time when a song is from a different language. *This episode was to be aired on February 2, 2007 but it was aired on February 9, 2007. *When Sunny spins Ms. Lopez, she is dressed like Marge Simpson to which Sunny replies "Oops, wrong direction!" and spins her the other way. *This is the first episode to star mainly Madison. * When Philly Phil shows Madison his picture of a unicorn, it seems to be an obvious homage to the cult movie Napoleon Dynamite, in the classic scene when Napoleon shows his sketch of a "liger" to Deb. Philly Phil also slightly resembles Napoleon. * In the scene in the end just before the meatball exploded, Eddie's hair was seen jumping off his head which assumes that Eddie's hair is possibly fake. * When Madison says "My unnaturally curly hair" it may have a reference to Peanuts as Frieda always says "I have naturally curly hair." * Eddie's crush on Tamika is hinted when he talks about the topic of Sunny's crush. He talks in a romantic, sensitive way, in which Tamika says "Everyone knows you like me," and opens her locker to reveal a long, mechanical arm that holds flowers and a card that says "Love Eddie." * At the beginning of the song Madison says," Love is in the air". * When Kam says he went crazy once because a caterpillar laid eggs in his ear, he makes an incorrect statement. Caterpillars don't lay eggs because they are the immature version of a butterfly, which lays caterpillar eggs. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes